School Days
by JustCatchMe24
Summary: Merlin is a primary school teacher, and his student's father is the divorced Arthur Pendragon. Modern/AU, Romance, kid-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**N: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

Merlin, or Mister Merlin, as he was known to his young students, stood at the bulletin board in the far corner of his primary school classroom. He reached on tiptoe and pulled down the last of the autumn decorations, letting the leaf-shaped border fall to the floor. On the table next to him were winter snowflakes and snow men decked in scarfs and hats.

Soft orchestral music emanated from the small boombox on his desk. Merlin hummed along to the familiar tune as his long, thin fingers deftly redecorated the board.

He loved this part of his job - having his own classroom and finding adorable little things to put up on his walls. They were covered with posters with encouraging sayings about friendship and love and learning. The entire alphabet proudly marched across one wall in slightly crooked fashion. The numbers up til 20 were in the corner opposite him. Photos of his latest class adorned the wall behind his desk, with names written underneath. The door of his classroom was decorated to look like a castle door from the inside, which helped cultivate the children's imaginations as he read them stories at circle time.

The mobile on his desk vibrated, and Merlin scowled, his peaceful afternoon interrupted. Still, he hopped down from the small chair he'd climbed onto and walked dutifully to his desk. He scanned the text he'd received; Gwaine, as expected, moaning about his day, and asking how Merlin's was going.

Gwaine was a lawyer at Pendragon Associates, and he hated his job. He made about five times what Merlin did, and he had reached the level of Junior Partner in record time for someone only 35. Still, he envied Merlin his carefree, fun days filled with the bright laughter of children. When they'd both finally get home from work (Gwaine a good three hours later, usually complaining about a client), he'd latch onto Merlin's cheer as if he needed it to compensate for his day.

Merlin sent back the requisite text of sympathy and encouragement, and returned to his decorating. When his mobile vibrated again in two minutes, he sighed. Gwaine must really be having a bad day, if he was texting Merlin from his meetings. Merlin knew it wasn't easy to work for a man like Uther Pendragon, but sometimes it was ridiculous for a man seven years older than Merlin to be so dependent on him. Times like this, even Merlin's happy attitude dipped a little, and he wondered if and Gwaine were really right together.

* * *

Merlin left soon after, texting Gwaine as he rode the tube home to the flat he shared with Gwaine. Gwaine made enough money for them to live in a really posh area, but Merlin had insisted they stay in a flat. He felt pretentious enough as it was, when he walked through the neighborhood on his way home, and saw people's fancy cars. Merlin didn't own a car, and preferred to take public transport. His clothes were still middle-class, though he caved sometimes and let Gwaine buy him a nice jumper or two, an iPad, cologne. But there was something undeniably plebian about Merlin, and though Gwaine came from rather aristrocratic origins, it was one of the things he loved best about Merlin.

Merlin stopped and checked their mail before unlocking the door and letting himself into his home. Finding nothing interesting, he tossed the lot on the kitchen counter, hung up his jacket and dropped his keys on the table in the small foyer. He made his way into the bedroom to quickly shower and change, then came back into the kitchen to grab a beer and ponder dinner for the two of them.

Merlin was perfectly content with their life. He had more time than Gwaine, since his job was less demanding, so he took care of domestic things like cooking and cleaning. Gwaine helped him with grocery shopping on weekends, mainly because he liked to come and pick out junk food while Merlin patiently tried to convince him that Cookie Crisp wasn't a good choice of breakfast cereal. He sometimes felt like he was with one of his five year old students.

They had settled into a comfortable routine, after three years together, and Merlin was... unwilling to shake the peace. If anything, he felt lazy, most of the time, to bring up his frustration with Gwaine's attitude about his work, or how he sometimes felt a little too much like a wife. Gwaine adored Merlin, and he took very good care of him, much to Merlin's mother's relief. Hunith had always worried that Merlin was just that naive and clueless enough to get himself into very real trouble. Merlin rolled his eyes at the two of them, but had to admit Gwaine made things very... comfortable.

He set about making pasta, keeping half an eye on the telly which he turned to an episode of_ Downton Abbey_ he had recorded last week. Gwaine couldn't stand the show, but Merlin, feeling uncomfortably feminine despite the fact that he was gay, loved it. He tried to push aside the traitorous thoughts which had crept up on him again since that afternoon, and focused on the task he had set himself.

It wasn't that Gwaine wasn't the perfect man - just the right combination of strong and sensitive, with a handsome face and fit body. Merlin had gotten used to him, his habits, his messiness, his perpetual flirtatiousness, his unerring loyalty to Merlin, how he showed him he loved him every day. He couldn't imagine life without Gwaine, and yet, at times, times like these, Merlin wanted more. He was only 28, and he wasn't as settled as Gwaine was.

Sometimes he dreamed of kisses that made his chest ache, of laughs that made his stomach hurt, of love that broke his heart. He'd wake up from uncomfortably vivid dreams and feel a kind of longing that someone waking up with a lovely man's arms wrapped snugly around him shouldn't feel. He'd be in the middle of recounting a funny story from school to Gwaine, and his vision would oddly blur and he'd imagine seeing a pair of bright blue eyes staring back into his own, instead of Gwaine's light brown ones. Merlin was never sure why he had a feeling of something _missing_, but at times the feeling was overwhelming.

He had just finished dinner and was slumping onto the couch to finish the rest of the episode when Gwaine walked through the door. Merlin smiled brightly at him, and Gwaine came up to greet him with a relieved, "Merlin!" and a kiss. Merlin's lips tingled and he pulled away. What was wrong with him?

Gwaine didn't notice. He grumbled something about Uther making them work late again, a case that looked like they were about to lose, as he walked into the bedroom. Merlin looked back at his episode with a sigh. Gwaine wanted him to follow of course, listen patiently as he ranted, and maybe soothe his bad mood in bed for awhile. But all Merlin really wanted at that moment was to finish his damn episode.

Feeling oddly rebellious, Merlin stayed in his seat, only moving to pull the throw from the back of the couch onto his lap and snuggling into it. Gwaine came back into the front room after a few minutes, changed and looking a little surprised, though not upset. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and stooped to kiss Merlin's dark hair before swinging himself onto the couch.

"You feeling alright today?" he murmured quietly, winding his arms around Merlin's blanket-covered body. He felt Merlin's forehead, and when he was satisfied Merlin wasn't ill, leaned forward to kiss him. Merlin made an annoyed noise and leaned away, pushing at Gwaine's face with his hand. Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm busy, Gwaine," Merlin said with a touch of irritation. He had often been told he was too passive, and didn't stand up for himself enough. It was true that Merlin couldn't really say rude things, or intentionally hurt people. Gwaine benefitted from it more often than not, when he'd done something wrong, and Merlin couldn't find it in his heart to really be angry for long.

"_Downton Abbey_ again?" The mockery in Gwaine's voice as he fell into his usual teasing whenever Merlin watched the show made Merin feel unreasonably angry today. He reached out a hand and shoved Gwaine's shoulder, trying to push him away.

Gwaine looked at him, mildly in shock. Merlin was never physical even in his angriest moments. He was usually pliant in Gwaine's arms, his tall, lean frame easily moldable into whatever pose Gwaine wanted, muscles relaxed and accepting of his touch. Merlin had never in three years refused Gwaine's advances, from a combination of his rather soft personality, and his strong willingness to please.

"Jesus, Merl, didn't realize it was that time of the month," Gwaine said snarkily, and Merlin saw red. Just because he had a job mostly preferred by women, and he did the housework and he was in a relationship with a man - Merlin jumped up and turned off the telly, and whirled on Gwaine, an angry glint in his eye.

"Merlin, I was just joking," Gwaine held up his hands in apology. "I'm not calling you a woman, it was just a-"

"Get out, Gwaine," Merlin snapped. Gwaine's eyes widened.

"Out?"

"Out. Leave. Just go." Even when he was so angry, he could barely think, he couldn't just yell like a normal person. What kind of a doormat was he anyway?

"Merlin... really, man, what's wrong? You're being very odd tonight. Did something happen at work?"

"No! Work was good. _You_ happened, and I'm through with it all, just get out!"

Gwaine slowly stood up. His expression was hardening into what Merlin called his 'lawyer look,' which Merlin hated. He'd found he could never win against that look. He just didn't have the same ability to argue his case.

"You realize this is _my _flat. Where would I go?" Gwaine pointed out, unreasonably, since he had assured Merlin again and again that what was his was Merlin's, and had never cast it up to Merlin that he contributed so much less to their joint income than he did. Merlin's cheeks reddened, and he bit his lip. Technically, the flat _was_ in Gwaine's name, and the ridiculous argument actually seemed valid to Merlin.

"Fine. I'm leaving then," he decided, and headed into the hall to grab his jacket. He slipped into his shoes as Gwaine rolled his eyes and came up to him, pulling him easily away from the door.

"You should be glad I'm not carrying you over my shoulder like a girl," Gwaine retorted when Merlin protested being manhandled back over to the couch. "Why're you running? Afraid of a little fight, Merlin? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to be alone for awhile," Merlin said, the little fight he had been able to summon completely drained out of him. He felt weak and powerless in Gwaine's arms. Gwaine seemed to sense the resistance leaving his body because he quickly pulled Merlin's jacket off of him.

"Come on, baby, don't be that way. I spent all day wishing I could have been with you, don't leave now. Poor Merlin, you're feeling a bit worn, aren't you? Those brats tiring you out? And then you came home and cooked too, wasn't that sweet of you? I'm sorry I interrupted your _Downton Abbey_. Let's watch together now, c'mon."

Merlin let himself be pulled onto the couch onto Gwaine's lap. He felt immeasurably guilty already for his little outburst. He was horrid at fighting anyway, it was probably better he just left a good thing well enough alone. Gwaine reached for the remote, and they watched the rest of the episode in silence.

* * *

Merlin was still in a bad mood when he woke up the next morning. Gwaine was of the impression they'd made up and had rather thoroughly enjoyed the make-up sex. Merlin hadn't felt up to much more than lying there, glad his face was buried in the pillow where Gwaine couldn't see silent tears leaking down his cheeks. He hadn't even felt better when Gwaine had cuddled with him afterwards. Merlin loved to cuddle, but Gwaine was usually against any activities in bed that didn't result in getting off.

Merlin got ready for work silently. He was quiet as they ate the breakfast he'd cooked, and he packed lunch for them both. He really was a little woman. Merlin felt a surge of self-hatred well up in him as he obediently put up his face to be kissed goodbye, and saw Gwaine out the door. Then, instead of pulling on his jacket and shoes, he slumped onto the couch with his face in his palms.

After a quiet ten minutes, Merlin calmly stood up, gathered his things, and left the flat.

* * *

Merlin's mood improved at school. His children never failed to cheer him up, and not for the first time, Merlin wished Gwaine would consider adopting a child with him. He knew Gwaine's opinion on children - they were messy, expensive, and too much work - but he had aways had a hope that someday he might be prevailed on to change his mind.

He greeted the children at the door as they trickled in, helping them hang up their jackets and settle down into the small desks. Anna May had brought him a piece of pie her mother had made, and Rob Smith handed him a note, his smile brilliant and displaying the gap in his front teeth where he'd lost his first tooth. Merlin grinned at him and opened the carefully folded square.

He read the neat script, _Robin will be picked up by his father today. I have a doctor's appointment and will be unable to make it. Thank you Mr. Emrys._ It was signed Gwen Smith, who Merlin had met and knew to be a lovely woman, with a tired but warm smile. From what he had learned on their parents' night, she was a single mother, having divorced Rob's father a year after Rob had been born. She worked at an advertising agency, and always looked harried when she came to pick up Rob, though she always had a smile for Merlin.

"Well, that's grand, then, isn't it, Rob? Daddy is going to pick you up, is he?"

The little boy nodded, his blue eyes solemn in his small face. Merlin mussed up his dirty blond hair fondly, and smiled.

"Lovely. Let's get to your desk now, eh? Time for the bell to ring."

* * *

By the time the end of the day rolled around, Merlin felt better than ever. He had helped the children with the letter G that day, and they had watched a movie about how a butterfly emerged from a chrysalis. He had taken the children to art class, and had half a dozen new paintings to hang on his already full walls. He had eaten Anna May's mother's pie with his lunch, and felt at peace with the world. Not even Gwaine's usual text message could drag him down.

Merlin's students were picked up by their parents at 3 pm. Per his usual schedule, Merlin helped them into their jackets at 2:45 and marched the group down to the main doors. He had a policy of requiring the parents to come in and get their children, so he could make sure nobody was accidentally or intentionally sent home with the wrong person.

The group around Merlin slowly dwindled as he sent the kids home with a quick, friendly word to the parents. He chatted with Anna May's mother for several minutes, as she expounded on how she had made the apple pie. He felt rather domestic as he asked her to email him the recipe, wanting to try it at home since Gwaine loved apple pie. By the time she left, it was nearing 3:15, and he had only Robin left with him.

"Where's Dad, eh, Rob?" Merlin asked good-naturedly, checking his watch. The boy, who was small for his age, but had a kind heart, a friendly smile, and an insatiable love of animals, shrugged. His thumb was creeping near his mouth, and Merlin hastily took his hand in his own, remembering how much difficulty Ms. Smith had said she'd had in breaking him of that habit.

"Late, again," Rob said with a solemnity that cracked Merlin up. His children were priceless sometimes.

"Ah, so he makes a habit of it, does he? What does your father do?"

"He's a _lawyer_," Rob said seriously, carefully pronouncing the word. Merlin nodded, secretly rolling his eyes. Lawyers were all the same then, it seemed.

At 3:30, a smart black car rolled up the drive. There was hardly anybody around the school anymore, and Merlin watched as the door swung open and a man got out. Rob's eyes lit up at the sight of the blond man, who was built powerfully, like an athlete. He wore a suit and he had his mobile pressed to his cheek. He was speaking into it sternly, his voice deep and commanding. Merlin thought he knew the type very well.

Rob's father opened the door, nodded at Merlin and gestured for Rob to come. Rob smiled up at Merlin and ran towards the man, clinging to his legs. Merlin watched critically as the man patted Robin's head, and untangled him from his legs, taking his hand and pulling him with him out the door. He kept up his side of the phone conversation the entire time.

Merlin couldn't say what possessed him to do it. Certainly someone like him never went out seeking fights, and certainly not with the parents of his students. He strove to please them, always, with their children's progress, and always deferred to how they treated their children, even when it hurt his heart to see some of them get yelled at, or scolded. But that was just how he was. He couldn't win an argument to save his life, so he just never got into any.

But it was his voice, all the same, that called out, "Hey! Excuse me."

To his surprise, the man did stop and turn around, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. He pointed his other hand at the phone pressed against his ear and again looked at Merlin as if to say, Can't you see I'm busy, idiot?

This was usually the part where Merlin backed down. He'd cave to the strength in the other person's expression, imagine all the ways he'd embarrass and demean himself, know just how they'd find the words to cut him back down to size.

Instead, he just glared back at the man, eyeing his mobile pointedly. The two men stared at each other for half a minute during which Merlin's nonaggressive little heart beat far too fast to be healthy. Then the man sighed impatiently and snapped out a, "Look, Leon, I've gotta go. Have those reports sent to me by 5, and we'll talk then," before hanging up and looking at Merlin imperiously.

"Well? What was it?" he demanded. Merlin swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Are you Robin's father?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Obviously. The kid knows me, doesn't he? Do you need ID or something to pick up a kid from school?"

"No, it's just I've never seen you before. I've only met Rob's mother, and well, it's school policy-"

"Fine. Here," The man reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, grabbed his license and thrust it at Merlin's face. Merlin made a bit of a face but carefully took it. The same handsome blond face smirked up at him from the card, but the name on it, Arthur Pendragon, made him freeze.

"What? Arthur Pendragon? But-"

"Look, do we really need to go into the family history here? Robin doesn't have my last name because Gwen wished him to grow up _normal_. Whatever that means. Nevertheless, he _is_ my child. And I really have to get back to work so if that'll be all-"

"Ms. Smith never said," Merlin felt obligated to defend himself. "She just said Robin's father, she didn't give me a name. I just wanted to be safe."

"Naturally. Thank you. Good meeting you, then," Arthur nodded at him again, and again started walking away from Merlin.

He was barely aware of the words leaving his mouth, but they were suddenly, irrevocably out there. "Pick-up is at 3, you know. For future reference."

Merlin was hardly loud enough to hear, but Arthur paused all the same. Then he slowly turned around. Merlin felt his face flush with adrenaline and a thorough helping of fear. What was wrong with him? The man in front of him was second in command at Pendragon Associates, the son of his boyfriend's boss, and a formidable lawyer in his own right. And Merlin thought he could be a smart-ass around him and get away with it? He shivered a bit, but hoped Arthur would think it was from the cold.

Merlin watched as Arthur slowly stalked back towards him. His frame, large and athletic, was intimidating to the extraordinarily skinny Merlin. He briefly worried over the effect it would have on Rob's opinion of his teacher if his father beat him up, then told himself to not be so ridiculous. They were adults here, it wasn't like he was back in school, fearing the bullies.

Arthur paused when he was close enough to see Merlin's wide eyes clearly. "What's your name?" His voice was deceptively calm, and he appeared to be scrutinising the man who had clearly dared to tell him off.

"Merlin Emrys, sir." If Arthur was surprised by Merlin's sudden politeness, he didn't comment.

"You're Robin's teacher," Arthur surmised.

"Yes. Since September."

There was silence for a moment as Rob looked from one man to the other interestedly. Merlin tried to hold Arthur's gaze, even as he felt the other man's blue eyes narrowing at him.

Arthur finally nodded. His gaze moved from Merlin, as though he'd found him okay, and drifted to Rob.

"How is Rob at school?" he inquired, suddenly a lot less intimidating, and a lot more careful parent. Merlin blinked at the change in topic, and felt his brain blank for a moment.

"Uhh... well, he's very well-behaved. Good manners, always says please and thank you... Smart kid... Umm, I do speak with his mother every month, perhaps you could-" He wasn't sure it was necessary for Rob to hear this.

Arthur smiled rather wryly. "Yes, well, as Gwen told you I'm sure, we're divorced, and Robin is the only thing we are still on speaking terms for. She allows me weekends with him, and of course, the odd afternoon when she's busy, but she never... as you suggest, discusses Robin's school with me."

Merlin glanced quickly at Rob, whose thumb was nearing his mouth again. His other hand was wound firmly around his father's fingers, and he looked a little anxious, which wasn't all too uncommon for the quiet boy.

"Tell you what, Mr. Pendragon. I can arrange for time to meet with you, to update you on Robin's progress. I'm afraid it isn't a good idea to discuss it with him right here," he said gently. Arthur's face opened wonderfully at the suggestion, and he instantly nodded in agreement with Merlin.

"I haven't got a lot of free time most weekdays. Can I have my secretary call you and set up time, maybe next week or the following week?"

"Sure. That would be fine."

"Great. Thanks, Merlin. I'll be sure to be here on time next time," he added with a wink. Merlin felt his face heat up, but he could see from Arthur's eyes that he was only teasing. It scared him, how attracted he was to that smirk. It was only with an effort that he reminded himself of Gwaine, and smiled back with a little more coolness.

"Thank you. Bye, Rob, see you tomorrow," Merlin told the boy, then waved father and son out the door. He watched them go, the small child hanging off his father's hand, craning his neck to look up at his dad as he chattered excitedly to him. Even from this distance, Merlin could see the smile on Arthur's face as he walked with his son back to his car, and climbed inside

Merlin recollected himself and walked back into his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Pendragon's PA, a woman with a sweet voice named Freya, called Merlin's school the following week. Arthur was apparently an extremely busy man, and could only meet after 8 pm, or on weekends. Merlin didn't think that Gwaine would appreciate sharing Merlin on weekends, so he agreed to meet with Arthur at 8 that Thursday.

On Wednesday, Merlin told Gwaine he would be home only at 9 the following day. Gwaine had raised an eyebrow eloquently.

"Parent-teacher meeting," Merlin explained, hesitantly. "The father is busy until late in the evenings, and I didn't really want to meet on a weekend..."

"You'd think the bloke could make time for his kid."

"He's divorced from his wife. His wife is the one who usually handles the kid's school things."

"Then why does he suddenly want a meeting with you?"

"Uh, well, he picked up Rob one day, and well, he said he wanted-"

"Wait, you met him once and he said he wanted to see you again?" Gwaine sounded pissed off.

"No! It's not like _that_, he's a _parent_! You know I have to make time for them as part of the job. He's just concerned about his child."

Merlin reflected that Gwaine had never been jealous of a parent before, but then again, no parent had asked to meet him so late. And most of the parents he met with were mothers. Gwaine wasn't the slightest bit threatened by women.

"Alright, do you want to grab dinner out then? Before your meeting? We can go to that new Mexican place that's opened up down the road from my office?"

"Sure, Gwaine, I'd like that," Merlin agreed, relieved.

* * *

Accordingly, the next evening saw him and Gwaine at the restaurant, seated at a table with a view of the window. Merlin picked at his enchiladas, and Gwaine inhaled his fajitas with an enthusiasm that was turning Merlin's appetite off. He remembered once laughing at Gwaine's table manners, finding them endearing.

Conversation between the two of them was nearly normal, despite Merlin's nervousness for the meeting ahead. He was just starting to properly relax, when Gwaine looked up as the door opened.

"Don't look now, but there's a woman who just walked in the door," Gwaine told Merlin softly. "She's Uther's son's PA. Sweet girl."

Merlin immediately turned around, ignoring Gwaine's protests. The girl, who he realized must be Freya, was slight and dark-haired, and seemed to be picking up a to-go order of food.

"Arthur's probably sent her out for dinner. He does it all the time, he's usually at work late."

Merlin hummed noncommittally and turned back. It occurred to him that Gwaine actually seemed to know Arthur, and could potentially give Merlin an idea of what his meeting would be like.

"So... what's he like, then? Arthur?" He asked with what was hopefully fine nonchalance.

Gwaine looked surprised. Merlin never asked about Gwaine's work - Gwaine usually told him everything of his own accord, and Merlin never needed to. Usually, Merlin was hard pressed to find ways to get Gwaine to _stop_ talking about work.

"Arthur's a right prat, to be honest," Gwaine said in a low voice, one eye on Freya, who was paying for the food at the counter. Merlin's heart sank. Only for Rob's sake, though, it wasn't like Merlin personally cared a bit about Arthur.

"How so?"

"Well, he's the boss's son. He's got his own, huge office, and his own PA, and his own chauffeured car."

"Doesn't necessarily make him a prat," Merlin pointed out after a minute, when Gwaine showed signs of being finished, and went back to inhaling his fajitas.

"Oh. Well, he's alright, I suppose. Bit hard, you know? He's got a rep as being one of the toughest lawyers in town, nobody wants to go up against him."

"So he's good at his job."

"Yeah. But he's like...cold. You know? Like that stupid show you like to watch... _Suits_? He's a bit of a Harvey."

"So he's a filthy rich, kick-ass, playboy lawyer," Merlin concluded. Overall the picture didn't sound bad to Merlin. Then again, his record with relationships wasn't the greatest, so maybe he wasn't the best person to judge.

"Pretty much. I'm pretty sure he hit on me when I first joined. This was before I met you, but even then, his attitude wasn't attractive to me. But he was newly divorced at that time."

"Four years ago," Merlin murmured thoughtfully, thinking of Rob.

Gwaine's eyebrows rose. "Yes, exactly. How did you know that?"

Merlin froze. "Erm..."

"Merlin..."

"So, he's gay, then, huh?" Merlin rushed on, ignoring Gwaine's inquisitive stare.

"I don't think he's particular. He was married once, to a woman. Has a kid with her and everything. I think the brat's in primary school. In... wait a second. Is your meeting tonight with Arthur?!"

Merlin blushed dark red. Gwaine scowled.

"Arthur Pendragon's kid is in your _class_, Merlin? What the hell! Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't realize it until last week, when he came to pick up Rob. His mother's never mentioned who his father was, and Rob has her last name, not his."

"Oh. Well, whatever you do, don't tell him today that you're my boyfriend."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I don't think anyone at work knows we're together. Not that... well, you understand, right, Merl? I mean, have you told any of the other teachers about me?"

"Yes! I have! I'm not ashamed to be in a relationship with a man, Gwaine!" Merlin was a bit ashamed of how frustrated he was getting, in public. He took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Merlin. I didn't say I was ashamed either. It's just, you don't know the kind of environment I work in. It's... it's very alpha-male, you know? I'd be looked down on, like it's a sign of weakness."

Merlin let it go. He didn't want to argue, and he knew he couldn't change Gwaine's mind. Besides, he had to leave for his meeting. He stood up.

"I have to go, it'll take me 15 minutes to get there."

Gwaine stood up as well, leaning across to kiss Merlin's cheek. Merlin flinched and Gwaine frowned.

"I'll see you at home, right?" Gwaine asked softly. Merlin nodded jerkily, and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

He was still angry when he reached the school. The building was dark, so he decided to wait outside for Arthur's car. He checked to make sure he had the school keys in his pocket, and huddled in his jacket against the chill.

Arthur's car drove in at 8. Merlin glanced at his watch and smiled in spite of his bad mood. Arthur hopped out, and raised a hand to wave at Merlin, then walked briskly over. His dark pea coat swirled around his strong body and his hair shined in the lamplight. Merlin's throat felt dry.

"Evening," Merlin said with a smile. Arthur shook his hand and nodded. He seemed a little distracted. Merlin gestured towards the school and started walking, but Arthur's voice stopped him.

"Do we have to actually meet _in_ the school? D'you mind if we went to a cafe or somewhere?"

Merlin turned around warily. Gwaine's words stayed in his head, and he wondered if Arthur had in mind exactly what Gwaine said he always did.

"It's just... well, it doesn't have to be all formal, or anything. You don't have to... I don't know, sit me in front of a desk, and have a meeting with... with-"

"I just thought you might be interested in seeing where Rob goes to school. I could show you the classroom, some of his work, that kind of thing."

"Oh."

Merlin waited, while Arthur seemed to think about it. Finally he shrugged, seeming half in a daze.

"We could do that."

Merlin immediately felt like he'd been too overbearing. This _was_ a parent-teacher conference, so it should happen at school, but Arthur had seemed reluctant, and Merlin had forced him.

"We don't have to," Merlin instantly responded.

"No... no, let's-... sorry. I'm just-... I want to see Rob's work, and his classroom. Definitely," Arthur sounded more and more sure as he continued. Merlin looked closely at him. He seemed to be pale and even a bit shaky.

"Tell you what. We can stop by briefly to see Rob's work, and then we could go down to the cafe down the street? I could use a coffee, myself, it's so cold out and-"

"Yes. Yes, that'd be perfect, actually." Arthur sounded far more enthusiastic than Merlin had expected. Merlin had no doubt anymore that Gwaine had been wrong, and Arthur was as far from hitting on him as he'd ever be.

Merlin led Arthur into the building, unlocking the door and holding it open for Arthur. Arthur visibly shuddered as he took a step in, and Merlin stopped short.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a strange sense of dread. Arthur clearly didn't want to be here. Arthur looked up at him, his blue eyes wide.

"N-nothing," he said, sounding far from the confident, collected businessman Merlin had heard on the phone last Friday. Merlin put a hand out and touched Arthur's sleeve. He jerked away.

Merlin stared hard at Arthur, then made a decision. With a confidence he did not usually feel around other adults, especially other men, Merlin reached out a hand to Arthur. He grasped firmly on Arthur's arm, feeling the shaking even through his coat and shirt. Ignoring Arthur's protests, he walked back out the door, pulling Arthur with him. Outside, he huddled back into his jacket, standing close enough to Arthur that he could share in some of his body heat. Arthur wasn't coherent enough to notice anyway.

Arthur took one deep breath after another, calming himself. Merlin watched color gradually return to his face as his breathing slowed. After five minutes, he looked up at Merlin, clear embarrassment on his face.

Merlin didn't give him a chance to apologize or explain himself. "I could use that coffee right about now," he announced instead, and when Arthur looked at him with a strange combination of incredulity and gratitude, Merlin smiled. He reached for Arthur's arm and gently guided him away from the school, heading towards the street.

Merlin didn't say a word as they made their way to Delia's, the cafe at the street end. He held on lightly to Arthur's arm, and Arthur didn't pull away. The shaking in his limbs gradually disappeared, and when they reached the cafe, Arthur pulled away and held the door open for Merlin with a small smile.

They ordered their drinks - a hot chocolate for Arthur, and a soy latte for Merlin, and found soft sofas at the back to settle into. Arthur took off his pea coat, his suit jacket, loosened his tie, undid his top button, and rolled up his sleeves before he sat down. Merlin pulled off his jacket and tried to prevent inappropriate thoughts from running through his mind while he watched Arthur.

"Sorry," Arthur said as he sat down. He sounded far more like the man Merlin had met the other day. "I've been at work since 7 this morning, and you can't get comfortable in a suit."

Merlin smiled, and Arthur grinned back. Merlin took a hasty sip of his coffee to prevent his own smile from stretching wider. He had a strange desire to do nothing but sit here and stare at Arthur, and smile at him forever.

"I'm... I'm _really_ sorry about that," Arthur continued. His face was getting red again, and he fiddled with his sleeve. "I just-... I have..."

"Bad memories of that place?" Merlin suggested. Arthur looked up at him sharply. After a minute, he sighed and nodded.

"I... well, I actually went to school there. And when I was in my first year... well, there was a teacher and... I mean, no need to talk about it. I've had... I mean, well, of course he got sacked, and I got years of therapy, and I mean, my own son goes there now, and I've been fine with it. But... I just... never... never actually... you know... went in there again."

Merlin stared at Arthur in consternation. He tried to imagine a child not much older than one of his own, not much older than Arthur's own son. What kind of a person would want to hurt a child like that? Merlin recalled Gwaine's frequent complaints about Uther, and his heart went out for the child Arthur, suffering through such trauma at his school, and without proper support to turn to at home either.

He took a deep breath, reached out a hand and put it on Arthur's bare forearm. "Arthur... I'm so sorry," he said quietly. He hoped his sympathy was apparent in his eyes, because he felt choked and couldn't think of words enough to express how sorry he felt.

Arthur smiled thinly. "Yeah... thanks. It's... well, I'm over it, you know? I'm a... what do they call it?... A well-adjusted individual. You know. I've got a good job, and... well, I was even married, for like two years. And I've got Robin. He's... he's everything to me."

Merlin felt incredibly sad. He knew he complained about his own life far too much, but he still had it pretty good.

"He's a wonderful child," Merlin said warmly. "Very warm, very sensitive. He's got a fascination for animals of all kinds, always full of questions about butterflies and worms and birds. He's... he's very kind to his fellow classmates, he's always the first to go and hug them if they cry."

Arthur's smile grew as he heard Merlin's words. He looked nothing but proud father at that moment. Merlin could forget about everything Gwaine had warned him about, and just see him as Arthur, a man with a difficult past, whose son was the center of his life.

"He's a little slow with his letters. That's perfectly normal. He's better with numbers."

Arthur grinned. "Takes after his dad, then. I was... well, am, I guess, dyslexic. Hate words still."

"How are you a lawyer then?" Merlin wondered. He knew Gwaine was always reading and researching and writing.

"Oh, I can talk. I mean I have no trouble with speaking. I have assistants and people to help with research. I trained extra hard for my exams. It was harder, but it's not impossible."

"I'm sure," Merlin said quickly. He didn't want Arthur thinking he thought he was stupid.

"How did you know I'm a lawyer, though?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Uh... well... my-...my friend works for your dad. He's on Mergers & Acquisitions, at the moment, and he has a lot of interaction with Uther."

"Oh! Who is your friend?"

"Gwaine Orkney."

"Oh, Gwaine, I know him. He's a good man, hard worker that one."

Merlin thought how different Arthur's assessment of Gwaine was than Gwaine's assessment of Arthur.

"Yes, he is," Merlin said simply. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have been able to help blushing and smiling at the thought of him, but now he could hide it very easily.

"Rob has a little... anxiety, I suppose... over your divorce. Ms. Smith and I have discussed it at length."

"Does he really? She never told me," Arthur noted, a little bitterly. "Gwen and I aren't on best terms, really. She wanted to take my son and move to Scotland."

Merlin wasn't sure how to respond. He settled for nodding.

"What does he say about it?"

"He never talks about it. When we discuss families, he says he has a mummy and a daddy, but he never says they don't live together."

"Oh. Do... do all his mates' parents live together, then?" Arthur sounded troubled.

"Not at all. Christopher's parents are divorced, and Ron's father is dead. We discuss that too. We say it's perfectly okay for your parents to not be married anymore, or if your mummy or daddy is dead. It's no fault of anyone's, especially not the child's. A lot of children carry a lot of guilt through their lives. They're too young to understand why their parents would separate, and they blame themselves."

"It's _not_ Rob's fault!" Arthur said emphatically. "He was a year old!"

"I know. And I think Rob knows that as well. But he's a little nervous about his parents leaving him alone. Like that day when you were late, he knew his mother wouldn't come, and he was worried his father was going to abandon him too."

"I would _never_ - that day, I had a meeting with a client that went over and-"

"Arthur, I know. But a child doesn't understand things the same way we do."

"What... what does Gwen say about it? I still can't believe she's never told me."

"Gwen is a good mother," Merlin said firmly. "She hasn't got a lot of free time, but she's always thinking of Rob. We have meetings once a month, and she keeps up on Rob's progress. She's working with him on his letters at home. She also keeps him from missing you too much on weekdays by setting up playdates with his friends, and taking him to swimming classes."

Arthur nodded, his jaw still tight.

"Arthur, you know yourself what children are like. We do the best we can to reassure them, but sometimes their anxieties aren't rational. We both know that neither you nor Gwen is going to abandon him, but he fears it. The only thing you can do is be there for him, spend time with him, tell him often you love him, and want him around. He'll outgrow it eventually."

"I'm a... I'm a horrible father," Arthur said miserably. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face tiredly.

"Arthur, you're being too hard on yourself. You're working a very demanding job, and you spend every weekend you aren't working with Rob. His mother is naturally going to be his primary caretaker, but for a father, you do a lot. I have children whose fathers are a lot worse."

"I don't know how much your friend has told you about my father. He's... he can be... well, he's not the best-"

"I know."

"And, well... I've always worried that... thought I was the same way. Couldn't be... warm... or loving. I've never been very emotional, and... well, honestly it was Gwen's biggest complaint with me, but I tried... I really try... for Rob's sake. But maybe, I don't know... all that stuff from when I was a kid... and my father..."

"Arthur..."

Merlin wasn't sure how to stop this. Arthur seemed the most confident, together individual Merlin knew, but perhaps going back to his old school, or hearing about his son's insecurities had unleashed a flood of his own. Not that Merlin minded listening. But he hated how Arthur was so hard on himself.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted all that out. I..." he laughed a little bitterly, "I _do_ have a therapist for that. I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Really, it's not a problem at all."

"Do you think... could we maybe arrange to meet monthly as well? To talk about Rob? I'm sorry, it would be more work for you, but I don't think Gwen-"

"Of course, that would be completely fine, Arthur. Sorry, I've just been calling you Arthur, that's not professional. Mr. Pendragon. I apologize," Merlin smiled sheepishly.

Arthur looked startled. "Sorry as well, Mr. Emrys. But you can really call me Arthur, I don't mind."

"And you can definitely call me Merlin. Look, let me give you my mobile number, so that your PA can call me directly. I believe last time the school routed her through."

"Oh, that would be great. Could I- would it be alright if I called you myself? Since it isn't technically part of Freya's job and..."

"Of course." Merlin gave him his number and watched Arthur punch it into his BlackBerry.

"And I know his mother is his emergency contact, but... could I give you my number as well? In case... well, maybe if I have to pick him up and I'm running late. Or..."

"Yes, Arthur, that's fine," Merlin said, a bit amused at how uncertain Arthur was. He supposed he was trying hard to make it clear that Arthur had no designs on Merlin himself, and just wanted to do the right thing by his son. It didn't hurt, he told himself, a man like Arthur would never look twice at a man like Merlin. Even Gwaine was a catch for him.

Merlin took down Arthur's number, and then glanced at his watch. It was 9, so he stood up to go. Arthur stood up as well, and shook his hand.

"Thanks so much for meeting me," he said sincerely. His blue eyes stared steadily into Merlin's and he fought down a blush. "I'll be in touch, Merlin."

"Certainly. It was my pleasure," Merlin replied, smiling a bit shyly. With a last handshake, he pulled his hand away, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine was in front of the telly when Merlin got home. There were three empty bottles of beer on the table next to him. Merlin frowned. Gwaine looked up as he walked in and attempted a smile.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, a bit shortly. He was still upset from before, though the time with Arthur had mellowed him greatly.

"How was Arthur?" Gwaine demanded, a certain inflection in his voice. He took in Merlin's appearance carefully, as if he was suspecting him of being thoroughly shagged.

"Fine. Why are you drinking on a Thursday night?"

"I'll do what I damn well please."

Merlin blinked, then shrugged away the hurt. Gwaine was always saying things he didn't mean, and wheedling his way into forgiveness later. Merlin didn't feel like dealing with it tonight.

"I'm going to bed then. Night," Merlin said, dropping his things in the hall, grabbing his book from the table near Gwaine and heading back to the room. To nobody's surprise, Gwaine got up and followed him.

Merlin stayed quiet as he brushed his teeth, changed into his sleep clothes and got into bed. Gwaine slumped against his pillow, and Merlin gently pushed him to the side to pull out his pillow and thump it into shape. He laid down and reached for his book.

"Merlin."

Merlin started to read.

"_Merlin_." Gwaine repeated. His hand slid forwards to caress Merlin's bare ankle. Merlin sighed and turned the page.

"Don't be mad at me, love."

Merlin was very good at ignoring people. It was one of his better defense mechanisms since he was so terrible at winning arguments. Gwaine had learned how very good he was at it early on into their relationship, and though he scolded Merlin for it extensively, Merlin hadn't changed.

"Merlin, don't ignore me for god's sake! I hate it when you do that," he complained. He moved over til his head rested heavily on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin shifted uncomfortably and Gwaine turned around until he was hugging him in a full body embrace. Merlin made a muffled noise of protest, and lost his book somewhere in the tangle of limbs.

"Gwaine!"

"Merlin, come on. Don't be mad, now. I'm not ashamed of you. You know I love you. Come on, baby."

Merlin gave up struggling against Gwaine's heavier body and laid still. Gwaine's face lit up and he leaned in to kiss Merlin with deep, long kisses that soothed Merlin's anger. His body gradually lost its tension and melted against Gwaine, who rolled them over so Merlin was on top.

Gwaine nearly always was the dominant one in bed. Merlin hadn't the courage to ask for what he wanted, and Gwaine did make him feel good, so he rarely complained. So he couldn't help but gasp at Gwaine through the kiss, at the permission he was implicitly giving him. Merlin raised himself on his elbows and looked down at Gwaine questioningly.

"If you want," he replied quietly. His eyes burned into Merlin's, but there was submission in his gaze. Merlin knew it was Gwaine's way of saying he was sorry for hurting Merlin, for repenting for his mistake. He didn't exactly think Gwaine had the healthiest understanding of sex, but he wasn't going to be the one to say so.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked after a moment when Merlin continued to stare at him uncertainly. Merlin blinked and leaned down to kiss Gwaine roughly, his hands sliding under his shirt with practiced ease.

"Yeah, I want," he muttered urgently against Gwaine's lips. Gwaine smirked and slid his hands down Merlin's body.

* * *

Merlin whistled as he got ready for work the next morning. Gwaine, waking up as he got out of the shower, smacked him on his towel-clad arse on his way to the toilet. Merlin grinned and dressed himself.

In the kitchen, he poured himself a bowl of cereal, and made himself a cup of coffee. Gwaine stumbled in a few minutes later, sitting himself gingerly near Merlin. Merlin smirked, and stayed in his seat.

Gwaine turned to look at him after a few minutes. Merlin just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Coffee?" he tried. Merlin grinned. He pointed at the coffee pot. Gwaine groaned.

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. Merlin chuckled.

"I've created a monster," he added, hunting around for a bowl. He grabbed Merlin's cereal, which he didn't even like because it was too healthy and dumped some in, adding milk. Merlin laughed out loud at Gwaine's ineptitude with anything culinary, even to the point of knowing where his cereal was in Merlin's kitchen.

"Don't laugh at me, you wanker. I - can't - find the - bloody - spoons," Gwaine grunted as he pulled open drawers and rifled through them, messing up Merlin's careful organization as he watched in amusement.

* * *

Merlin's euphoria lasted through the weekend. Gwaine had to wash his own plate, pick up food for them or risk starving, and find a way to occupy his time as Merlin immersed himself in a marathon of _Suits_. Gwaine stayed curiously silent, perhaps not wanting to spoil Merlin's happiness, since Merlin was also especially affectionate with him, winding himself around Gwaine or threading his fingers through his.

By Monday morning, Merlin couldn't think of a single reason why this couldn't become their normal life. He got up Monday, ate his breakfast and packed his lunch. He debated waiting around for Gwaine to kiss him goodbye, then decided he didn't need it, and left, calling a farewell to Gwaine, who was still in the shower.

Merlin spent the entire day feeling unusually cheerful. When he got home, he spent the evening creating a new art project for his children, and didn't even bother thinking about dinner. Gwaine arrived two hours later, took a look at the dark kitchen, Merlin on the floor of the den surrounded by bits of colored paper, and _Suits_ on the telly.

"What the hell, Merlin!" He exclaimed. He stalked over to the television and switched it off. Merlin scowled at him.

"No breakfast this morning! No lunch packed! And now no dinner! Are you on strike or something? Do you not realize today was Monday and I had that presentation at 11? The one I've been stressing about for weeks? I had to grab a coffee on my way to work, and I had no time for breakfast!"

Gwaine kicked at Merlin's paper penguin, which was drying. It fell into pieces and Merlin cried out.

"You can't do this, Merlin. You can't just expect things to change. This is the way they _are_, and it's the way it's going to _stay_!"

"Why does it have to be that way? I'm not your wife! I don't have to always do all the work at home. You don't have to be so completely helpless, you know!" Merlin shouted back, stung into anger finally.

"Because _my_ job, Merlin, is more demanding than yours. That's how it _works_! I bring home the money, you do the cooking and take care of things at home!"

"I'm tired of it, Gwaine. It's not just cooking. It's everything! What about last Thursday? Why do I have to always put your work first, not tell anyone about us, but you have a right to just- just-..." he gestured at his destroyed art project, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jesus, Merlin, don't cry. If you're trying to convince me you're not a housewife, you aren't doing a very good job, are you?" Gwaine sneered. Merlin's face turned red. He shut up abruptly, got to his feet, and walked into the hall.

"Are you seriously running away? Can't you _ever_ fight? Why are you so pathetic, Merlin? Are you a man or not?!"

"Shut up, just shut up! I'm through. We're done. And I am-" he wiped his eyes angrily with the back of his hand. "I'm leaving!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes, and turned away from him. Merlin shrugged into his jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys and shoes, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Gwaine stood in the den, breathing heavily, anger coursing through him. He kicked Merlin's project a few more times for good measure, then went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

* * *

Merlin walked and walked and walked. He knew it wasn't exactly safe to be strolling around London so late, but he was so worked up, he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he had any relatives in town, and his friends were Gwaine's friends. He felt like it would be cheap to go to them and expect them to take his side. Maybe Gwaine had it right after all.

Finally, he went back home. He couldn't think where else to go, and he had work tomorrow. The flat was quiet as he curled up on the couch and miserably let the tears leak out of his eyes.

* * *

He woke up late, and found the flat empty. It annoyed him that Gwaine couldn't have even had the decency to wake him up. He knew Merlin was dependent on his alarm clock. Merlin hurriedly got ready and made a cup of coffee to go. The coffee pot wasn't even on.

Merlin's day was miserable, in spite of the children. He recreated the penguin project he had been working on last night while they had nap time, then helped them with theirs in the afternoon. When it came time for pick-up, he bundled into his jacket and gloves, and went outside.

It was a bitterly cold day, and the children huddled in a circle for warmth. Robin Smith stood next to Merlin, and when Merlin fidgeted, thinking of the argument that was probably waiting for him when he got home, took hold of his gloved fingers. Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"It's okay, Mister Merlin," the boy told him seriously. Merlin wondered if he looked like he was about to cry. Merlin hitched a smile onto his face, and patted Rob's hair fondly.

"Did you spend the weekend with Daddy, Robin?" Merlin asked him. He nodded at a few parents as they came and picked up their kids, not wanting to stay and chat in the cold afternoon.

"Yes! Daddy got me a plane that flies with a remote. We flew it in the park!"

"Wow, Robin, that sounds incredible! Do you like planes?"

"Yeah. Me and Daddy both like planes. Do you know my granddad has a plane? But Daddy says he won't let me fly on it, that's it's for grown-ups. When I'm a big boy, I'll get to fly on it!"

Merlin smiled. He spotted Gwen Smith out of the corner of his eye, and waved at her.

"Hello, Mr. Emrys. Thanks so much. How was Robin today?"

"He was wonderful, of course." Merlin winked at Robin, who grinned a gap-toothed smile at him.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear it. He was a bit unfocused after his weekend with his father," Gwen said, the annoyance clear in her voice. "His father always buys him things I can't afford, and spoils him. Robin is always extra unruly after a weekend with him."

"I haven't noticed anything especially different about Robin on Mondays," Merlin said firmly. He glanced at Robin, who looked at them wide-eyed and listening to everything. "And I personally think it's wonderful that Robin's dad buys him nice things if he can afford them."

"Well, it's not that I can't afford them," Gwen protested defensively. "I get enough money from his father to cover all of Robin's needs. But... well, he doesn't _need_ all the things his father buys him."

"We all have different ways of showing our children we love them," Merlin said simply, smiling in a placating manner. Gwen seemed to deflate, and nodded.

"Well, come on, Robin, you have swimming this evening. Are you excited?" she nodded once more at Merlin, and led the child away.

* * *

When Merlin went home, he walked around the flat, trying to think of how they would divide everything up. It promised to be a messy discussion, and the way Gwaine had been last night, likely to involve many more arguments.

He ordered pizza for dinner, not feeling like cooking, but knowing all the same that Gwaine would be easier to deal with if he had food in him. Then he went to his closet and pulling out a suitcase, started packing his things.

He was finished with his clothes, and toiletries, and was moving on to his books when Gwaine walked home. He glanced at the pizza waiting on the kitchen table, and at Merlin, crouched near the bookshelf, pulling out books and tossing them into a box.

"So that's it, then?" he asked quietly. Merlin looked up at him hesitantly. He didn't want to fight. But it had been a long time since he had really been happy with Gwaine. He knew that even if it had been brought on a lot sooner by a stupid fight, it was also the right decision.

"I'll find a flat as soon as I can," Merlin replied. "In the meantime, I'll just stay at a hotel, and pack my things every day. I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can," he said.

"And if I don't want you gone?" Gwaine was subdued, quiet, his ire of the previous day gone. Merlin glanced at the pieces of his ruined art project in the rubbish bin in the corner.

"I think it's for the best, really, Gwaine. It's... it hasn't been working for awhile. I'm sure you feel the same."

"Not really."

"Gwaine, I think you'd be better off with someone else. Honestly, you want someone to cook for you, and look after you, and be... be submissive to you, and I'm... I'm not that person."

"You were doing a pretty good job of it," Gwaine pointed out.

Merlin shrugged. "I'd like to change. I'm not that old. I want to be stronger."

Gwaine said nothing. Merlin wasn't sure if he was relieved Gwaine hadn't said that Merlin was incapable of being stronger, or disappointed he hadn't been more encouraging. Of course, he could hardly expect Gwaine to _want_ Merlin to change. He had been perfect for him just the way he was. It was just that it hadn't been perfect for Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, no Arthur in this chapter, that will be fixed in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin had found a tiny flat and moved out within two weeks. Gwaine hadn't fought with him again, but things had been extremely awkward, and Merlin was glad to be alone in his lonely flat.

It was a Friday night, the first he'd spent entirely alone in years. Their friends had come to hear of their split, and had amicably supported both. Lancelot and Elyan had wanted Merlin to come out for drinks as usual, but Merlin rather thought Gwaine would be there, and had chosen not to go.

Feeling a lot older than 28, Merlin picked up his mobile and flipped through his contacts. He hadn't purchased a telly, not sure of how far his teacher's salary would go once he had paid his monthly rent. He had returned his iPad to Gwaine, feeling odd about taking the expensive gadget. It left him with little to do.

He dialed his childhood friend Will, who was currently studying for his PhD at Cardiff. He didn't expect him to pick up though, and was not surprised to reach his voicemail. Will generally worked in his lab all day and night, then spent the weekends getting drunk or sleeping.

Merlin called his mother, Hunith, who hadn't actually been told the news yet. He braced himself for her tears, but she didn't pick up either. Merlin frowned. Ever since she had started dating a nice man from their town called James, she had been difficult to reach on weekends. James took her traveling with him often, and while Merlin was happy for his mother, who had been a single mother raising him for so long, it made him feel just that much more pathetic.

Tired of feeling sorry for himself, Merlin bundled himself into his thick jacket and gloves, and headed out. At the least, he could treat himself to a nice dinner, and maybe a film after. Hadn't he wanted his space? Wasn't that exactly the reason he was alone right now?

* * *

Merlin found that eating dinner alone wasn't all he'd hoped it would be. He felt awkward and friendless, as he watched happy couples and families with squabbling children gobbling down pizza like it was going out of style. He pulled out his mobile and was looking down at it to find out what films were playing in theaters when a voice near his table said, "Mister Merlin!"

Merlin looked up and found Robin Smith smiling at him, the gap between his teeth more adorably welcome than ever. Merlin remembered Robin spent weekends with his father, and sure enough, he saw Arthur Pendragon making his way over to Merlin's table, a smile on his face.

Robin was chuffed at the idea of seeing Mister Merlin outside the classroom. He had evidently not realized Merlin was a person who sometimes left school. He slid enthusiastically into the empty chair across from Merlin without a second thought. Arthur, dressed down in an Oxford University sweatshirt and jeans, huffed at him.

"Hello, Merlin. Sorry. Robin, Merlin's having dinner, you can't just interrupt people like that. He just saw you across the room and ran over here. Sorry about that."

Arthur hustled Robin out of the chair good-naturedly and Merlin laughed.

"Oh, it's no problem, Arthur. Hello to you both too," he added, with a wink at Robin, who was pouting dangerously.

"Come on, Rob, let's leave Mister Merlin to his dinner. I'm sure he has company coming," Arthur returned Merlin's smile, but seemed intent on getting back to his own meal.

"Oh, no... I'm actually just here alone tonight," Merlin said quickly. He very badly didn't want them to leave just then. "Uh, please. Feel free to join me. If you want, I mean, I know you guys are having a boys' night."

Robin instantly escaped his father's grasp and darted back into the chair. Arthur laughed again. Merlin liked the sound of his laugh. Merlin looked up at Arthur, and he shrugged easily and reached over to the table next to Merlin's to grab a chair. He sat backwards in it, straddling it and leaned over to grab a chip from Merlin's plate.

Merlin smiled at his playful attitude and pushed the plate towards the center. Robin leaned forward eagerly and grabbed a fistful. Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't try to stop him, and Merlin loved him for it. He'd always had a soft spot for fathers who let their boys be their normal, mischievous selves. There was entirely too much disciplining these days in his opinion.

"So what are you doing here all alone on a Friday night?" Arthur asked him, giving him a quick once over, taking in the old jumper and worn jeans. Clearly Merlin looked pathetic to him. Even in his hoodie and jeans, Arthur looked like he'd stepped out of the pages of a university brochure.

Merlin felt himself flush. "Well... just alone now, I guess. I uh-" he glanced at Robin, but the boy was busily finishing the chips on Merlin's plate and didn't look up. "I broke up with my boyfriend, two weeks ago, and today's the first time I'm really alone, what with moving out and all. Thought I'd see what the single life is like," he concluded with a small laugh, hoping he didn't seem like a complete loser.

Arthur made a sympathetic noise and flashed him a small smile. "It's not all that great," Arthur said matter-of-factly. Merlin remembered he'd been single for the better part of four years. "I mean, I've dated here and there, but nothing's stuck, not the way it was with Gwen. And it just... you get tired of dressing up and showing up to bars or clubs, hoping to find someone. So I stopped doing that."

"You're far too young to be alone forever," Merlin objected. His license had put him at 32 years. Arthur shrugged carelessly.

"My step-sister Morgana will try to set me up with people she knows once in a while. I'll go to keep her off my back, but between you and me, Morgana's taste in men is awful and her taste in women is just that much better. I'd rather be alone," Arthur shuddered dramatically, then grinned at Merlin.

"Well, at least we've established we're both awful at this dating thing."

"You _just _broke up with your boyfriend, give it time. You might be off the market in two weeks, for all you know."

Merlin blushed but shook his head. "No... my record's not great. There were a couple people before Gwaine but-" he froze, catching his mistake, and looked up at Arthur. Arthur was looking at him interestedly, and if Merlin wasn't mistaken, there was a trace of smugness in his gaze.

"I knew it," he said, confirming Merlin's suspicions. "I knew it was Gwaine. What a tosser," he added, crunching a chip energetically.

Merlin shrugged. He didn't feel particularly guilty over giving away Gwaine's secret. After all, it looked like Arthur was bi too. It wasn't a crime, regardless of how Gwaine felt about it.

"Movie, daddy!" Robin interrupted, and Arthur broke his gaze with Merlin to look at his son. He seemed to recollect himself, because he quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up.

"Well, it was good running into you, Merlin. I'll definitely set up a meeting soon to talk about Robin. We're off to see a film, what was it, Robin?"

"Despicable Me 2!"

"Yes. That. I'm sure I'll be on my BlackBerry most of the time, annoying my fellow movie-goers."

"Oh, do you have to work?"

"No... I'll probably be bored out of my mind, and playing Angry Birds or something," Arthur joked. Merlin laughed. Robin looked from Arthur to Merlin and leaned towards his father with his hand cupped over his mouth as if to tell a secret. Arthur grinned and made a show of crouching low enough to hear it. After a minute of audible whispering between the Pendragons, Arthur looked back up at Merlin, still crouching next to Robin.

"Mister Robin requests the presence of his favorite teacher at the theater. If Mister Merlin should wish to join, he is promised one bag of popcorn and one pack of Maltesers."

Merlin laughed and Arthur grinned at him. Robin whispered something else to his father but Arthur raised his eyebrows and laughed a little incredulously, and didn't repeat it. Merlin pretended to ponder Robin's offer, then gravely shook his hand and told him he'd accept it. Robin pumped his fist into the air delightedly. Merlin felt a smile tugging across his face as he left money for dinner (Arthur offered to pay since he and his son had eaten all of Merlin's chips), collected his things and joined Arthur and Robin.

Arthur had brought a different car, a flashy BMW coupe. It was hardly the kind of car most fathers would transport their kids around in, but Merlin saw a kid seat in the back, which Robin quickly belted himself into. As Merlin climbed into the front seat, father and son regaled him with facts about the car. It was apparently named the Great Dragon, since it roared when it went fast enough, and it was Arthur and Robin's car.

"The other car's my company car, so this is the only one that really belongs to me," Arthur explained. "Robin helped me pick it out, and it's in both of our names. The guy at the auto store nearly had a stroke when I told him to put it in a four-year-old's name."

"It's wicked," Merlin said, impressed. He ran a hand over the soft leather and Arthur glanced down at his fingers. Thinking Arthur was one of those types who didn't like people touching their cars, Merlin quickly pulled his hand away. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"You can touch. Wasn't that," he said quickly. At the next signal, he turned to Merlin and picked up his hand. His fingers rubbed Merlin's silver ring, which he wore on his thumb. He dropped Merlin's hand when the light changed, and glanced at Merlin with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"It's a good luck kind of thing," Merlin said, blushing. "My mother gave it to me. When she found out I was... actually," he admitted. "I think she thought I needed the protection. It's supposed to have some magical protective properties, or something," he rolled his eyes at his mother. Hunith was rather superstitious that way.

Arthur only nodded.

"Daddy, radio!"

Arthur turned the radio on, and put the volume up. Merlin glanced back and found Robin wriggling around in his seat, bobbing his head to the music. He glanced at Arthur and they both burst out laughing.

Merlin felt happier and more relaxed than he had in a long time. The smile stretching across his face didn't feel forced or fake. He glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye and found him humming along with the song. The sight made him smile widely.

* * *

By the time Merlin made it home, full with a spontaneous post-movie ice cream decision, he had all but forgotten the loneliness of earlier that evening. He reflected that this being single business wasn't half bad.

Merlin toed his shoes off and logged onto his Facebook. His newsfeed showed him a photo of Gwaine tagged earlier that evening. He was at an office event, and he had his arm around a pretty blonde woman. The caption indicated the photo had been taken two months before.

Merlin closed the lid of his laptop, good mood vanishing. He walked into his bedroom to curl up on his bed without bothering to change. The last thoughts he had before falling asleep were of Gwaine.

His mobile vibrated an hour later from inside the pocket of his jacket, draped over the couch. He wouldn't see it until the next morning, when it would make him feel more guilty than good.

_Rob & I had a great time with u tonight. Hope we can do it again sometime soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm very happy about all the positive feedback I've been getting with this story! Thanks so much.

I feel like I should have made Gwaine's character Mordred or someone instead! I'm not used to hating poor Gwaine. But he's really not too nice in this story. I don't have anything against him, or Gwen, just how things worked out here.

* * *

Merlin walked into his classroom the following Monday feeling more than a little nervous. For one, he felt like he had committed some sort of crime, socialising with his student and student's father. He had hated teachers who played favourites growing up, and now it looked like he was fast becoming one himself.

Secondly, he was a little worried about how Mrs. Smith would react. From what he'd seen, Gwen seemed a nice woman, but a bit emotional. Merlin had a feeling she might overreact if she'd heard Merlin had went on a date with her ex-husband and her son.

And there was the third problem. Merlin had realised only on Sunday that in his mind, he'd considered Friday night a date, in spite of the fact that Robin had been along. He didn't know what that said about him (that he was so desperate to not be single, maybe?), but he also knew that he was very attracted to Arthur. The man hadn't done more than pay for his movie ticket and his ice cream, hadn't touched him intentionally, hadn't made any suggestive comments, hadn't even looked at him flirtatiously. But he'd listened to Merlin, who had unintentionally told Arthur more about himself than he'd been expecting to, and he'd been sympathetic and funny and had lifted Merlin's spirits. And that was far worse.

* * *

Merlin greeted his students with a cheerful smile that didn't betray the nervousness he felt inside. He enjoyed Monday mornings because his kids were invariably full of stories about their weekends. He thought it pleasantly different from other workplaces where his colleagues dragged themselves in, moaning about the fact that it was Monday already. His kids were nearly all always happy to walk into his classroom each morning.

Merlin greeted Christopher and Susie, and then turned to Robin. He offered his usual warm smile, and Rob grinned back up at him.

"Wasn't _Despicable Me_ the bestest movie ever, Mister Merlin?" Rob exclaimed enthusiastically. Merlin tried not to cringe as he glanced at the other children, but nobody noticed. Of course, they were five-year-olds, they didn't notice anyone but themselves.

"Indeed it was, Robin," Merlin said warmly, patting him on his messy blond head. Now that he'd seen Arthur, Merlin could see a lot of his features in Robin, though softened and miniaturised of course. He was a very cute kid, Merlin had to admit, and he'd probably be as handsome as his father one day.

Merlin checked himself and moved on to the next kid, firmly putting all thoughts of Arthur out of his head.

* * *

Merlin's day went well, so much so that he'd nearly forgotten about Gwen by the time the end of the afternoon rolled around. He wondered if Arthur had mentioned anything to Gwen, then remembered they were barely on speaking terms. He'd probably have more luck asking Robin if he'd said anything, but Merlin didn't want to give him any ideas.

It was cold outside, and Merlin was thankful for the excuse to hunch in on himself. He felt a bit safer, not that he was expecting Gwen to attack him, especially in front of the other kids and parents. At least he hoped not.

But, in the end, all his worry turned out to be wasted, because Gwen didn't even come to pick Robin up. Arthur did.

* * *

Merlin saw the same black car as before come up the drive, but didn't think anything of it until he saw Arthur getting out, mobile pressed to his ear. He was talking very fast, voice low and hard, and as he approached them at a brisk walk, Merlin tried not to stare.

Robin ran over to Arthur, and Merlin was resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to chat with Arthur today when Arthur hung up after a terse goodbye. He walked a little closer, smiling.

"Merlin, hello," he said, voice significantly warmer than on the phone.

"Hello," Merlin managed, trying not to glance around at the other parents self-consciously.

"Had a good weekend?"

"I did. Quiet but relaxing. I trust you and Robin had a good weekend as well?"

"Yeah, of course, right Rob?" Arthur messed up Robin's hair and his son grinned up at him adoringly. Merlin told himself that his heart wasn't melting. "He insists the best part of his weekend was Friday night, though, so I can't take all the credit," he added with a wink at Merlin, who turned red. Arthur eyed his blush with interest, and took a step closer, Rob still wound around his leg. Merlin took a step back.

"Is Mrs. Smith alright?" Merlin asked, trying to be a little more formal.

Arthur blinked, and glanced down at the mobile in his hands. When he looked back at Merlin, his expression was a lot cooler. Merlin knew it had to be this way; Arthur was his student's father, and Merlin had to be professional about it. It didn't stop it from hurting.

"She's... busy," Arthur said evasively. He glanced at Robin, and Merlin understood instantly that he didn't want his son to hear what she was doing.

"She'll be out all week, so Robin is staying with me. I'll be picking him up the rest of the week."

Merlin nodded, and Arthur smiled, though it looked more pained than anything. Merlin automatically took a step closer.

"Arthur..." he murmured softly. Arthur chuckled a bit bitterly, and rubbed a hand across his face. He looked down at Rob, whose attention had wandered to a squirrel in a nearby tree.

"Robin, do you want to go play for a minute with your mates? I'll just have a quick word with Mr. Merlin here," he coaxed. Robin looked from his father to his teacher with a frown, but marched off accordingly. Arthur watched him go, face troubled.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Yeah... yeah. It's just... _hard_... you know, to keep Robin during the week. Gwen _knows_ I have work and I have to take him back there with me, and he's always bored and getting into mischief, and I have to watch him so closely, and mornings are crazy trying to get ready and I wish she wouldn't -... I'm sorry. I'm just whinging, I shouldn't, really, I love Rob-"

"It's alright. I understand. You're not his primary caretaker, and it's hard to suddenly need to do all those things. I thought his lunch looked different today."

"Oh, was it? See, he told me a peanut butter sandwich, but I suppose Gwen makes it better. She's such a-" He broke off abruptly and settled for a heavy frown.

"Where is she, exactly?" Merlin asked carefully.

"She's out in the country!" Arthur seemed all too happy to tell, if Merlin was asking. "In the middle of the school year, not even a vacation week, she just said to me on Friday when I picked up Robin that she's going for a week and I'll have to keep Robin, and handed me a suitcase!"

"Ahh, is she visiting someone?"

"No. She went with her new boyfriend," Arthur said, and he looked furious. It was clear to Merlin that he didn't consider him that, but had settled for a term he could use in polite company.

"Oh. I didn't realise Mrs. Smith was seeing anyone."

Arthur shook his head. "For the past three weeks. One of her clients, Lance somebody. He's... well, he's not horrible, I suppose, but still, I can't stand him being around Rob, but she insists that he'll have to know about him eventually."

Merlin didn't quite know what to say. If Arthur was jealous of his ex's boyfriend, it certainly put a damper on his own crush. It also made his heart ache for Arthur, and by extension, for Robin.

"She hasn't introduced Robin to him yet, but she wants to when she gets back. I told her I'm not comfortable with it, and she told me it's none of my business."

"Arthur," Merlin said helplessly. He glanced around at the now empty lot. "Look, do you want to get a coffee? I'm starting to freeze where I'm standing."

Arthur looked at him ruefully. He glanced at his watch. "I've got a meeting in thirty minutes, and I need to drop Rob off at his friend's house first. Some other time, definitely."

Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed heavily, then stood up straight, squaring his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have told you all that. It's not your problem to deal with." He turned to call out to Rob, and the boy ran towards them.

"I'm happy to help if I can," Merlin assured him. He badly wanted to lean in and smooth out the frown lines from Arthur's forehead, but he kept his hands balled up in his pockets.

"Thanks, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then," Arthur said, and then took Rob's hand, letting the small boy lead him back to his car. Merlin forced himself to walk back inside, though he couldn't say that he hadn't glanced back.

* * *

Merlin was at home that evening, watching the news and making a salad for himself, when his mobile rang. He glanced at it, and saw GWAINE on the screen. Scowling, he answered it.

"Look, Merlin, Arthur's brat told the office how he and his dad went to see a movie with his teacher, and I wanted to tell you: don't do this," Gwaine said without bothering to say hello.

"Don't do what?" Merlin asked coldly.

"Shag Arthur."

"Gwaine!"

"I'm serious. If you date him, he'll find out about us."

"He already knows," Merlin spat defiantly. "And he doesn't care." _Except to think you're a tosser_, he added silently.

"What! How?"

"I told him."

"Why would you tell him, Merlin? I told you people at work didn't know!"

"I don't know... it just slipped out. We had dinner on Friday."

Gwaine swore. "I didn't realise you were that desperate, Merlin, I'll come over and help you out if you need, no need to go to Pendragon," he said nastily.

"Shut up, Gwaine, if there's anything I'm desperate for, it's to never hear from you again!"

There was a pause. Then, "Trust me, Merlin, the feeling's mutual. But like I said, stay away from Arthur."

"You can't stop me. And besides, he's my student's dad. I have to interact with him."

"You just keep telling yourself it's that, and not the fact you want to get in his pants."

"It's not!"

"You forget I've known you for three years. I know the way your brain works. A little sob story about his wife leaving him, and his father being a bastard, and you bend over."

"You know what, I don't have to listen to this anymore. Don't call me again, Gwaine."

"Now, look here-"

Merlin hung up.

He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, seething, then took a deep breath and took his salad to the couch. A few minutes later, his mobile rang again.

Merlin knew it was probably Gwaine again, and he had no intention of answering it. He heard a small noise a few moments later that indicated he had a new voicemail, and he swore, still resolutely ignoring it.

He picked up his book and started to immerse himself in it, but his phone vibrated again, signaling a text, and he couldn't concentrate. Gwaine never knew when to leave things alone, he was always saying things and then worming his way into forgiveness.

Two more buzzes later, Merlin couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to grab his phone, thumbed open the screen and froze.

He had a missed call, voicemail, and three texts, but they were all from Arthur.

"Shit," Merlin whispered, reading the texts quickly.

_Still at a&e but we'll be leaving as soon as Robin gets his cast on._

_Gwen's going to kill me._

_Sorry about all that. Robin is okay now._

Merlin hurriedly checked the voicemail. Arthur's voice floated out, sounding harried and frantic.

"Merlin? Hello?... Oh, shit, that was your voicemail. Sorry... ok, I'm ok... sorry, this is making no sense. Merlin? Robin had a bit of an accident, and the doctor says he broke his arm. I'm at the A&E now, and-... oh, god, Gwen is going to kill me, isn't she? I'm freaking out, I don't even know why I called you, but-... ok, ok, I've gotta go, the doctor's calling-... Robin, don't cry, baby, look you get to choose a cool color for your cast-"

The message ended abruptly, like Arthur had realised the call was still running and had hung up. The texts were from a few minutes later. Feeling slightly panicky, Merlin took a few deep breaths, slid his shoes back on, grabbed his jacket, and called Arthur back.

Arthur answered after three rings, sounding very tired.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Arthur! I'm sorry, I was ignoring my phone, I thought it was Gwaine... How is Robin? What happened?"

"He was... I don't even know what he was trying to do. What were you doing, Robin?"

Evidently they were driving home because Rob's voice filtered through the speakers a moment later.

"Told you, daddy, being spiderman!"

"Yes. That," Arthur said wearily. "And he climbed the curtains, somehow, and then the rod fell down, and he landed on his arm and broke the table as well as his arm."

"Oh my goodness," Merlin said. "That's quite a story, Robin. It'll be a good story to tell your mates tomorrow in school, won't it?"

"Yes, Mister Merlin!" Robin said enthusiastically. Arthur chuckled dryly.

"He's fine now, it hurt at first, when the doctor was poking at it, but he was brave and he picked a green cast. We're on our way home now-"

"No, daddy, you promised!"

"Robin, don't start-"

"Daddyyyyy!"

Arthur sighed heavily. "Merlin... I'm so sorry about all this. I just freaked out when he fell, I was taking a nap, and I was really out of it, I suppose. And I guess when the doctor said it was broken, I panicked. I'm not even sure why I called you instead of Gwen or someone. Actually Gwen doesn't even know..."

"Arthur, it's really fine. I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner."

"It's alright. Thanks for calling back. Robin and I are stopping for ice cream now, not sure why I'm rewarding him being naughty, but-... anyway, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again, Merlin, sorry about all this, really."

"Oh. Uh, well, I'm actually on my way out, can I join you guys? Might take me twenty minutes to reach where you are, but if you guys would like that-"

"Yes! Mister Merlin!"

"Robin... Merlin, that's sweet of you to offer, but I think Robin should go home and rest, and I need to call Gwen, she's really not going to be happy with me-"

"No, daddy, I want to get ice cream with Mister Merlin!"

Merlin chuckled and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He kept the phone to his ear as he dashed down the steps and started walking outside to the bus stop, listening to father and son bickering with a smile on his face. Or rather, he supposed it was more accurate to say Robin was very effectively guilt-tripping his father into getting his favourite teacher to come out with them. Arthur seemed to have forgotten Merlin was still on the line, or he didn't particularly care if he heard their conversation. It was quite entertaining for Merlin, who found out that Robin had woken Arthur up that morning, and gotten himself dressed while Arthur had struggled to put his lunch together. Arthur had been late for his meeting and Robin's socks hadn't matched. According to Robin, ice cream with Mister Merlin was in exchange for Robin breaking his arm because Arthur hadn't been watching him. Arthur begged him not so subtly to not tell his mother that version of events, and tried to coax him to choose a movie to rent instead of asking his teacher to come all the way across town. By the time Arthur had sighed defeat and told Merlin where to meet them, he was nearly halfway there.

* * *

Robin was ecstatic to see Merlin, who promptly gave the boy a hug, and crouched down to take a serious look at his cast as Robin told him how the doctor had made it out of kryptonite. According to Robin, it was giving him superpowers, so he had to keep it on for awhile. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin good-naturedly as he got back to his feet, and Merlin grinned.

Merlin patted Arthur's shoulder. "You alright there, mate?" he joked. Arthur pushed his fringe out of his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. Merlin and Arthur joined the queue to get their desserts, and Arthur called for Robin to not chase the pigeons, and please not run too far away where daddy couldn't see him. Merlin laughed.

"Shut up, Merlin, it's exhausting, this parenting thing," Arthur grumbled. "I don't see how Gwen does it."

"I think it comes more naturally to women."

"Yes, well you're good with kids, and you're not a woman," Arthur nudged Merlin's shoulder. Merlin stiffened a bit, expecting a Gwaine-ish comment to follow, but none did. He shrugged, letting his shoulder stay brushed up against Arthur's.

Their turn came up at the window and Arthur called for Robin to come back and tell them what he wanted. Robin squeezed his way in between them and looked up at the girl at the counter with excited eyes. She smiled down at him, as Arthur ordered strawberry and Merlin lemon.

"I want a chocolate and vanilla swirl!"

"Say please."

"Please!"

The girl smiled at him, and went off to make their orders. She came back a few minutes later, handing them their ice cream, and Arthur pulled out his wallet and passed her a few notes. Merlin made a noise of protest, and Arthur shrugged.

"You make a cute family," she said as she handed Arthur back his change. Merlin felt his face turn red, and looked down at Robin, who was too busy licking his ice cream to pay attention to her. To his right, Arthur only laughed a bit awkwardly, said, "Thanks," and then guided Robin to a table.

They sat down and Merlin tried to control his blushing. Arthur ate his ice cream quietly, looking at the other customers instead of Merlin. Merlin couldn't stop sneaking glances at him though, and he hated himself a bit that he was paying far more attention to Arthur, even though he was here at Robin's request.

Arthur looked up and caught him finally. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who flushed and looked back down at his ice cream.

"What is it, Merlin, you look like I've caught you doing something naughty," he teased. Merlin took a bite of his ice cream and licked his lips. Arthur focused on them for a moment and Merlin felt his body heat up. He didn't want to be flirting with Robin right here with them! But he was fast becoming unable to hide his attraction to Arthur.

"It's nothing," he said, far too late. When he looked back at Arthur, his eyes were trapped in Arthur's unblinking gaze. Arthur didn't reply, just scrutinised Merlin, lips pursed. Then he slid a hand away from his bowl and across the table to drag a finger over Merlin's knuckles where they clutched his cup.

Merlin shivered and Arthur withdrew his hand, smirking victoriously. Merlin glanced embarrassedly at Robin, but he was immersed in his ice cream. When he looked back at Arthur, he found him looking at Merlin very steadily.

"If I were to ask you out right now, what would you say?" Arthur asked him, voice barely above a whisper. Merlin glanced needlessly at Robin again, and then sighed.

"I think I'd have to say no, wouldn't I? It's not professional."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He's five, and honestly, if anyone's going to complain... well, there are a lot worse things a teacher can do, aren't there?"

Merlin drew in a sharp breath. Arthur continued to look at him stubbornly.

"Arthur, I don't think this is the right time. I just broke up with Gwaine, and you-"

"I'm asking you for one date, not to marry me," Arthur said with a dangerous pout. Merlin sighed.

"Alright, yes. I'd say yes."

Arthur grinned and leaned back in his chair, looking very happy with himself. Merlin couldn't help but smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long absence, I've been studying for my exam to become a school teacher (like Merlin!), and couldn't find time to write. Luckily it's over now. On that note, I realized how much I've forgotten about American spelling when I was studying grammar - the effect of all the British fanfic I suppose! As always, my fics are a ridiculous blend of fake-British and only slightly better-American English. Ah, well. Hopefully the cuteness of this update makes up for it, and you can expect the next one much sooner.

* * *

Merlin didn't even bother to hide from himself that he was excited to see Arthur again at the end of the following day. He spent a few extra minutes selecting his shirt and tried a bit of Gwaine's hair product that had gotten mixed up with his things. Merlin didn't really like the effect, and kept messing with his hair throughout the day, hoping to wipe the gel out by afternoon.

To be completely fair, Merlin was only thinking of seeing Arthur, rather longingly dwelling on his bright smile, the peculiar shine of his eyes. So when he finally made it out with his little herd, face scrunched into his coat against the cold, he wasn't trying in the least to look smart.

Still, the first thing Arthur said to him when he came to pick up Robin was, "What's the occasion?"

Merlin failed to suppress a blush and nodded at Anna May's mother's knowing gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You look... well, cuter than usual," Arthur said almost gruffly. He reached out a hand and tangled it in Merlin's hopelessly untidy hair. "What's this? Who are you trying to impress?" He sounded almost jealous.

Merlin scoffed nervously, pulling away from Arthur's warm fingers. "Don't be a prat, I'm not trying to impress anyone," he said and hoped he sounded convincing. "I did... well, I mean I tried some of Gwaine's hair product, but... well, it didn't exactly turn out-"

"Gwaine?" Arthur's tone was nothing short of accusing, and his eyes narrowed at Merlin's hair. "He did this?"

"No! No... I just meant, some of his things got mixed up with mine, I suppose, and I tried it out but... well, I don't really like it anyway."

"It does look good on you... a little _too _good," Arthur said reluctantly. "But don't use it anymore... I don't want anyone coming in and stealing you before I've even taken you on a date."

Merlin's blush was hopelessly ingrained into his cheeks. "What - you - don't... don't be ridiculous," he managed finally. "I don't want anyone else." He broke off, very abruptly, aware he'd admitted far too much already. Then he shrugged. "And maybe I did it for you, did that thought ever cross your mind, you dollop head?"

Confusion and delight warred on Arthur's face and he eventually settled on a raised eyebrow as Merlin blushed some more.

"Er... some of my kids are... inventive? With their insults. I think it's better than just calling you a prat all the time!" He added defensively. Arthur laughed loudly and Robin turned around from where he'd been chatting with a squirrel.

"I fail to see why you even want to call me a prat. I've been nothing but a complete gentleman to you," Arthur said with a fake pompousness. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a single flower, a garish orange bloom that was sadly crushed and wilting. He handed it to Merlin and started laughing again.

Merlin took it gingerly, eyeing it as Arthur tried to get himself back under control. "Sorry... sorry... I couldn't resist, your face..."

"Very funny," Merlin said, smiling as he attempted to coax the stem back into some semblance of straightness. "What is this anyway?"

"Vivian... she's an intern at the office. Well, she's a bit hopeless, I think she's trying to... you know." He made a vague gesture that looked rather inappropriate for school grounds. Merlin raised his eyebrows, feeling more than a little jealous.

"Seduce you?" he suggested, hoping he sounded more amused than snarky. Really though, an intern! What were the kids thinking these days?

"That," Arthur agreed, wiping tears from the edges of his eyes. "She handed it to me as I was walking out today. Kids," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "Here, I'll chuck it, it was just a joke anyway, I know you don't want flowers from me like a girl."

Merlin pulled it back as Arthur made to take it. "I'll keep it," he decided. "Give it some water, maybe the poor thing will live a few more days. Certainly better off with me than _you." _

Arthur just grinned, then whistled at Robin. Merlin forced himself to not focus on Arthur's lips.

"Come on, lad, you've got to get to that play date with Andrew, remember? Say bye to Mr. Merlin."

"Bye, Mr. Merlin."

"Bye, Rob. I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur," Merlin nodded at Arthur, fingers still smoothing out the petals of his flower. Arthur eyed him a bit hesitantly, then quickly put out a hand and clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"I'll call you," he said, eyes falling to the flower. He grinned once more and then turned to lead Robin away.

* * *

Merlin was in the middle of a shower when Arthur called him. The ring startled him so badly that he hopped out, shut off the water, grabbed a towel and answered the call before even registering that it was Arthur.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Is everything okay?" he panted, making a face at the water he was leaking on the floor.

"Yes, why do you ask? Why are you all out of breath?"

"I was just... in the shower and-... I don't quite know why I even answered the phone," Merlin said honestly. "Wasn't thinking I suppose."

"You were in the shower," Arthur repeated, ignoring the majority of what Merlin had said.

"Yes," Merlin said patiently, grabbing a towel and mopping the floor.

"So you're naked right now."

"And I'm ending this call right now."

"No, Merlin!"

"I'm getting back in the shower. Enjoy the mental picture. Bye, Arthur," Merlin said and then hung up, smiling.

* * *

Merlin wore a new jumper the next morning, smiling and trying to imagine if Arthur would be jealous again. It kind of blew his mind that someone like Arthur could ever want him. He decided to not question it, and just enjoy it while it lasted.

Merlin's kids were working on family portraits that day. They talked about their families, sitting in a circle and sharing. When Merlin's turn came, he admitted his father had left his family when Merlin was very small. The kids all said, "Aww," and "poor Mister Merlin." Lesley patted his knee from her seat next to him.

Merlin listened interestedly as the children described their families. He always enjoyed their sharing circle time, and with only 20 kids this year, he could really get to know each of them individually. When Rob's turn came, Rob stood, looking a little nervous.

"Go on, Rob," Merlin said encouragingly. He thought he knew why the boy looked unhappy.

"My mummy went away with a man I don't like," Rob said quietly. Merlin felt his heart pounding in his ears. There was silence in the room.

"Let's hear about your father, Rob," Merlin said, voice a bit shaky. Rob's face brightened.

"My daddy is a rich man," he said enthusiastically, and Merlin laughed. "He bought me a car!"

The other kids oohed appreciatively. "He lets me sleep in his bed when I stay at his place. He has a _big _bed," Rob continued, holding his arms out wide impressively. Merlin tried not to draw attention to the blush that was seeping onto his face at the thought of Arthur's "big bed."

"When I visit, I help him rid the place of all the baddies," Rob said importantly. Merlin nodded seriously, not very surprised by Rob's imagination. He suspected he got it from Gwen, because Arthur seemed to be very literal and straightforward.

"When I was there last, I had to kill the baddie in the curtain, and I broke my arm doing it. But it was okay, because we got him in the end."

Robin's turn ended and he took a short bow as his classmates applauded his heroism. Merlin smiled, seeing traces of Arthur's charm and confidence in his small son already.

* * *

Arthur picked up Robin that afternoon but he didn't have time for more than a quick nod at Merlin. His mobile stayed glued to his ear and when Rob didn't instantly leave Merlin, continuing a conversation about his cast, Arthur scowled at him and snapped his fingers impatiently.

Merlin raised an eyebrow but Arthur just rolled his eyes, gesturing at the phone frustratedly. Merlin assumed it was Gwen on the phone, but Arthur left before he could find out.

* * *

Merlin answered his mobile at 9 that night to find an irate Arthur on the phone.

"Who does she think she is? He's half my son, he likes me a whole lot better, although he _is _a five year old, you can't exactly trust his judgment, but really-"

"Arthur?"

"Yes. Hello, Merlin. Gwen! She came back early when she finally heard my voicemail about Robin's arm."

"Ah, what?"

"Merlin, focus. Remember my son Robin? He broke his arm a few days ago. I tried to tell Gwen, but she was in some place where she didn't have reception apparently, and only heard my voicemail today. I tried to tell her not to come back in a hurry, but she insisted on driving back the same day, and then she picked up Robin before dinner and just took him! She didn't even take his stuff. His... hisdamn dinosaur is still here on the floor," Arthur said morosely.

"When you say took him..."

"She screamed at me that I was an irresponsible guardian. She called me a _guardian_, can you believe, she wouldn't even say father. And she brought that... ugh, that man!"

"About that. Today in school Robin said his mother went away with a man he didn't like."

"Fuck!"

"Is he so bad?"

"No! He's perfect! He's handsome and gentle and he signed Rob's cast in perfect fucking cursive. I mean, I just kind of scrawled a funny face on it, I didn't actually write anything. Are you actually supposed to?"

"Arthur-"

"I hate him! And I'm not surprised Rob hates him too."

"He didn't quite say that."

"But how could she just take him like that, Merlin? I'm not a bad father. Am I?"

"No, you're not. Accidents happen to everyone."

"She didn't even... she's never done this before. She yells at me, but she gives me my fair share of time with Rob. I'm... I'm afraid she's never going to let him come back. Can she do that, Merlin?"

"I'm... Arthur, you're the lawyer, not me. And you signed the divorce papers, what exactly did they say?"

"Why do you sound so quiet? Did I wake you?"

"No, but I'm in bed, about to fall asleep in a little bit."

"Can I... can I come over?"

"Arthur..."

"Merlin. Please. Who am I supposed to talk to? My _father_?"

"Of course not."

"Come on. I'll be over in fifteen minutes, just stay awake? I'll bring you a bottle of wine."

"Make it a tub of ice cream and you've got a deal."

Arthur laughed. "See, you make me feel better already. I'll be over in a bit. Thanks, love."

"Alright."

* * *

Merlin's bell rang in twelve minutes. He got himself out of his bed with difficulty and hurried to open it. Arthur was standing at the door, hair soaking, water running down the sides of his tired face. He had a bag in his hand and the bag was also wet.

"Raining out," he said unnecessarily and Merlin grinned at him, relieving him of the bag and leaning in to press a quick and hesitant kiss to his cheek. Arthur pressed his wet face against Merlin's neck, his damp hair tickling Merlin's cheek. Merlin breathed out a laugh and disentangled himself, wiping his face with a smile and going into the kitchen for spoons.

When he came back out, Arthur had removed his wet shoes and socks and jacket, dropping them carelessly on Merlin's floor.

"Erm, do you want dry clothes? We're not exactly the same size but I could find you something."

"No, I'm alright. Here's your ice cream, come sit here," Arthur patted the sofa next to him. Merlin sat down after a moment's hesitation. Arthur's fingers reached out to play with the hem of his nightshirt absently.

"I don't want to have to pull out my divorce papers," he said with a heavy sigh. "I never wanted to see the damn things again, I'm not even sure where I put them."

"We both know they're locked up safely in your office."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you a bit, don't I? You wouldn't have tossed them, knowing they're proof of your visiting rights to Robin."

"Yeah. You're right. I have them safe."

"Arthur..." Merlin twisted a bit to put a hand on Arthur's cheek reassuringly. "She's just upset. She's a mother, and she heard and just freaked out. Robin is her child too. Remember how upset you were when it happened? You called me."

"I did." Arthur turned his face and kissed Merlin's palm. "God, why couldn't you have been the one I found first?"

"Then you wouldn't have Robin," Merlin reminded him.

"I need my son, Merlin," Arthur said urgently. He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and buried his face in Merlin's sleeve. "You don't understand what he means to me. He's the only person I love in this world. I mean, my father... well, you can imagine... and Gwen? I _need_ my son back."

"And he needs you too, Arthur. You should have heard the things he said in sharing circle today," Merlin said with a small chuckle.

"What does he say?" Arthur asked eagerly, looking up. Merlin stared down into his eyes, started leaning down without even realising it.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked adorably confused. "You still there?"

"Oh... oh, yes. I'm here. He said... uh, well, that you bought him a car. That he helps you defeat 'baddies,' when he visits," Merlin put 'baddies' in air-quotes. Arthur laughed.

"He's completely obsessed with superhero things. I don't know how it even started."

"Sometimes children like the idea of a superhero when they're not... not too happy with their own lives," Merlin said gently. "You know, they like the idea of someone being able to come and rescue them, or in Robin's case, transport him to a different world where he can save the world. Kill the baddies. Get his parents back together."

"Oh, Merlin..." Arthur buried his face in his hands. "I fucked up so badly, didn't I? Divorcing Gwen?"

"But it was Gwen who filed for divorce, wasn't it?" Merlin said calmly. Arthur looked up at him.

"But I was a bad husband, wasn't I? Gwen is the sweetest woman in the world, if I drove her to that-"

"Arthur, hush. It's far too late for you to be hurting yourself this way."

Arthur grinned in spite of his bad mood. "It's late? Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. What are we going to do when you move in with me? I don't sleep until at least 2."

Merlin failed to prevent a blush. "Who said I'm moving in with you? Prat."

"We both know it'll happen eventually. You won't be able to keep your hands off me, and you'll decide you might as well just move in, because honestly, this place is shit," he said looking around.

"Hey, I just moved out-"

"I'm kidding. But, really, we should talk about that, shouldn't we? We haven't even planned a date. Or should I just kiss you now? I'm not really particular, either way."

"Arthur!"

"You kept that bloody flower?" Arthur replied incredulously, gaze wandering around the room restlessly. Merlin was quite sure his head wasn't in the right place and just sighed.

"I think you should sleep it off. Things will look better in the morning."

Arthur's face darkened again. "No, they won't. Because I'll wake up, and Robin won't be there."

"Don't be daft, you're not going home. Come on, get up, I'll get you dry clothes and then let's go to bed."

"Why, Merlin, I didn't think you were that kind of man," Arthur said slyly, reaching out to grab Merlin's hips as he started walking away. Merlin slapped his hands lightly in response.

* * *

By the time they'd settled in for the night, it was well past Merlin's usual bedtime and he knew he was barely coherent. Arthur stayed politely on his side of the small bed, but Merlin wasted no time in sticking his cold feet under Arthur's. Arthur cursed and laughed and said something which Merlin was too tired to catch. He muttered a quiet, "Good night, love," and let sleep drag him under.

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling very hot. He opened his eyes in confusion, and found Arthur sprawled unapologetically over the entire bed, half-crushing Merlin underneath him. Merlin groaned and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again to glance at his clock.

"Arthur! It's almost 7:30!" he shouted, struggling to heave Arthur's body off of his. Arthur sat up abruptly, head swiveling around in confusion before spying Merlin.

"Oh, my god," he said in consternation. Merlin swatted him on the head and jumped out of bed, hurrying for the shower.

"We didn't, did we?" he called after Merlin, who hurriedly stripped and jumped into the cold water, not even bothering to shut the door. Arthur slowly meandered his way into the loo with him, and Merlin finished showering, grabbed a towel and squeezed past Arthur out to his closet. Arthur turned to look at him incredulously, not even bothering to hide the way he eyed Merlin's towel clinging to his wet arse.

"Prat," Merlin said without any heat before grabbing clothes and shutting the door behind Arthur so he could change quickly. Arthur came out in a few minutes, looking much more alert and Merlin rushed around grabbing his things, winding a scarf around his neck, slipping his feet into his shoes, and tripping over Arthur's discarded coat. Merlin picked himself up with a curse, and Arthur walked over to rearrange his hair.

"It's all wet, you'll get a cold," he remarked disapprovingly, finger-combing it into either less or more of a mess, Merlin wasn't quite sure. "Let me drop you," he added, slipping on his jacket and shoes.

"Arthur, you're not coming to see Robin, it's too disruptive for the children so early in the morning. You can come back at 3 if you want to talk to Gwen then."

"But, Merlin-"

"No."

"... Fine. I'll drop you anyway."

* * *

Merlin's mobile vibrated the moment he had walked into his classroom and hung up his coat. He peered at his face in the glassy reflection for a moment, eyebrows raising in surprise and secret delight at the way Arthur had combed his hair over his ears. He looked almost good-looking. Then he read the text from Arthur.

_Please break your no texting in school rule and let me know if Robin comes today. I just want to know he's alright._

Merlin sighed, but when he saw Rob tripping in cheerfully, chatting with Louis, he pulled out his mobile and dutifully replied.

* * *

Merlin got a hold of Rob as the kids were heading to their lunch, patting the kid on his head to get his attention.

"'Lo, Mister Merlin!"

"Hello, Rob. How are things?"

"Good."

"I heard your mummy came home yesterday."

Rob's smile widened. "She missed me! She came to see my cast. Look," he pointed out where his mother had signed it and drawn a big heart. Merlin smiled.

"Was she angry with you for climbing the curtain?"

Robin frowned. "She yelled at daddy, not me. She said he was irrep- irres-... she said daddy was a very bad boy!"

"Was he a bad boy, Robin?"

"No! Daddy's the best!"

"Were you happy to be back to your house last night?"

"Yes. But I missed Dino."

Merlin hesitated. Arthur had brought the plush dinosaur with him, saying Robin would be missing it. Merlin had brought it to school, but he wondered how he would explain how he and Arthur had met. He absently straightened the bent corner of Rob's shirt.

"I actually have Dino here," Merlin said finally. He gestured at his bag near his desk. Rob's eyes lit up. "I can't give him to you until we leave. I don't want the other kids to feel bad they don't have their toys with them in school. You know the rules about bringing toys to school."

"No toys in school."

"Yes, we play with different toys here, don't we? But your daddy was afraid you'd be missing Dino so he... asked me to give him to you."

"When can I have him?"

"When it's time to go home. Now, go on to lunch before it ends, there's a good lad."

Merlin watched Robin run off, smiling cheerfully again, and returned to his desk. After a few moments deliberation, he picked up his mobile.

_Robin was very happy to hear I brought Dino. You're a good father, Arthur. _

The reply was instant.

_Thanks, Merlin. Don't know what I'd do without you in all this. _

_Find another pillow? _

_;) You were very comfortable. Care to repeat?_

Merlin blushed as he typed out his reply, but he sent it anyway.

_Only if there's a whole lot less sleeping involved. _

Arthur's only reply was two exclamation points.

* * *

Arthur didn't come that afternoon, and Gwen picked up Robin with little more than a tight-lipped smile for Merlin. Merlin's smile faded as he watched them go, wondering if Rob had told her how he and his father had gone to see a movie with his teacher, and gotten ice cream. He'd known Gwen would be mad.

He called Arthur on his way home, aware it was only 4 pm and Arthur would still be at work. As he'd expected, the call went to voicemail and he listened to Arthur's low voice telling him to leave a message, smiling foolishly.

"Arthur, it's Merlin. I gave Robin his dinosaur. I think Gwen's mad at me, she barely said two words. Do you know if Robin's told her... anything? I mean... well, I suppose I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry I called in the middle of the afternoon. Just felt like... um, well I hope you're having a good day. We'll talk later."

He felt instantly stupid and needy. He and Arthur weren't even dating and he was already so attached.

* * *

Arthur called him back at 6:45, sounding exhausted.

"Merlin, hello."

"Hi, Arthur. How are you?" Merlin felt unreasonably shy.

"Tired. Have to work late tonight. Freya's just run out for dinner."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just..."

"Spit it out," Arthur said a bit impatiently. Merlin could hear keys clacking in the background.

"I'm disturbing you at work, I'll just go," Merlin decided, despite the fact he hadn't been the one to call.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin, I was the one who called you. I need a break but Gwaine keeps emailing me and-"

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, tensing.

"Nothing like that. He's working a case with me, and he's being a right arse about- well, it's all business talk. Nothing to worry your pretty little head with."

"Don't, Arthur."

"You don't mean you enjoy hearing all this legal shit."

"I don't, but I'm not some... stupid..."

"Come on, Merlin, I didn't even mean it like that. I was just trying to say something sweet, I suppose. Sorry it backfired."

"Why do you sound so annoyed?"

"Why are you analysing every word I say? I'm just not having a very good day. It's nothing about you."

"I'll just hang up then, I don't want to make things worse. You should finish up and head home-"

"Don't get so upset, Merlin, what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but I'm going to hang up now, need to do uh-... some stuff."

"Alright," Arthur sounded dissatisfied, but was clearly not going to do anything about it. Merlin suppressed a sigh.

"Bye, Arthur."

"Bye."

* * *

Merlin was asleep when Arthur called him at 9:30. He woke up and answered it, voice thick with sleep.

"I woke you, didn't I?" Arthur sounded very quiet. Merlin blinked back sleep.

"No..."

"Sorry. I just got home. It's... it's so lonely without Robin."

"Arthur, Rob is never there on weekdays. Just a few days ago, you were pointing out how hard it was when he was over on weekdays."

"No need to be so rude about it."

"Arthur!"

"Are we still on for that date? Or has all my drama turned you off?"

Merlin flushed. "No... I still want my date."

Arthur laughed. "Good. Do you want to get dinner tomorrow? I can come pick you up."

"Okay. When?"

"Uh... let's say 7:30 and I'll call you if it needs to be later. This case is brutal, and not just because it's a murder case."

"Arthur!"

"Alright, alright, I'll let you sleep. Night, dollop head."

Merlin choked on a laugh, and Arthur hung up.

* * *

Accordingly the next evening saw a very nervous Merlin smoothing his hair back with some of the same hair product Arthur had professed to hate so much. He tried to style it in the way Arthur had that morning, but felt like he hadn't come even close. Then he pulled on jeans, a slightly dressy shirt and sat down to wait.

Arthur hadn't called so Merlin assumed they were on for 7:30. The bell didn't ring until 7:50, and Merlin got up to answer it, trying to smooth out the frown from his face.

Arthur smiled at him and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Merlin's cheek. "So sorry, baby, Gwen decided to call me at 7:15 and chew me out over something or other. I eventually told her I had a date and I was already late. Which made her even more mad."

"I don't understand you two," Merlin admitted, slipping into his shoes and allowing Arthur to help him with his coat. "I can't understand if you hate each other or love each other under all the hate."

"I don't love her anymore," Arthur said instantly. "She just plain hates me. I don't hate her, because she's been doing such a good job with Robin. She's a good person, I just seem to bring out all the anger in her."

Merlin sighed, and slid his hand into Arthur's as they headed out of Merlin's flat. "Well, either way I don't want to hear about Gwen any more tonight."

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin's slim fingers. "Works for me."

* * *

Arthur took Merlin to a fancy restaurant, and Merlin flushed, hesitating, at the door.

"Are you sure... I mean, people would see you. And definitely recognise you," Merlin remembered how Gwaine had always been careful where he'd go with Merlin. Arthur scowled and pulled the door open, urging Merlin in.

"Unlike some idiots, I'm not ashamed to be on a date with a man. I'm not going to pretend this is a business dinner. If I want to kiss you in the middle of the bloody street, I swear I will."

Merlin gaped at him and sat down rather clumsily as the waiter pulled out Merlin's chair. Arthur grinned, anger evaporating.

They were clearly at one of those fancy establishments that gave plenty of time between courses so they could savour their food. Merlin was tipsy off the wine by the time the appetisers came around, and it only went on from there. Halfway through their very expensive, very delicious entrees Arthur reached out a hand and picked up Merlin's, which was playing idly with the edge of his glass. He threaded their fingers and rested their hands on the table, in full sight of the waiter who came by periodically. Merlin glanced at him nervously once or twice, but Arthur ignored him completely, so eventually Merlin relaxed and let himself enjoy the way Arthur's thumb was rubbing against his knuckle absentmindedly.

They managed to not talk about Gwen or Gwaine, though they both decided that the G's were clearly unlucky and they would never date someone with a name that started with G again. Merlin giggled helplessly as Arthur started recounting what Vivian had done that day, which involved the coffee machine, a white shirt and a very tight skirt.

Dessert came around and Arthur swiped a bite from Merlin's plate. When Merlin pouted, Arthur quickly popped it in his mouth and leaned forward to kiss Merlin softly. Merlin leaned in and swiped his tongue along the corner of Arthur's lip, humming a bit in satisfaction as he tasted the creme brulee. He pulled away and Arthur opened his eyes, disappointed.

"My dessert's good, how's yours?" Merlin asked innocently, but his eyes on Arthur's were mischievous. Arthur grinned and took a big bite, taking care to swirl the spoon all around his mouth and smear it across his lips. Then he leaned forward again. Merlin wasted no time in trying Arthur's dessert too.

* * *

Merlin didn't even want to guess how much dinner had cost Arthur, but he had refused to even show Merlin the bill.

"Next time though, I'm treating you to nothing more expensive than a curry," Merlin warned him, clinging to Arthur's arm as he weaved a little unsteadily on the walk, liking the sound his shoes made on the cobblestone.

"So there's going to be a next time," Arthur said, sounding very pleased with himself. Merlin looked up to swat him on the arm then returned to his game of walking on the cracks. Arthur gazed at him for a few minutes then stopped them abruptly, pulling Merlin up and into his arms, mouth covering his. They kissed sloppily for a few minutes, until Merlin pulled away to kiss his way down the long column of Arthur's neck. Arthur breathed heavily as Merlin licked his collarbone and then started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't stop, it's just... we're in the middle of the street, just like I told you."

Merlin looked up and jumped as a pair of headlights grew larger in the fog. Arthur quickly moved them to safety, then as Merlin started giggling, looped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Quite the romantic," Merlin said dreamily, petting Arthur's hair as Arthur suppressed his laughter. "If you want to come back to mine, we can watch old _Doctor Who _reruns on the telly."

"As enticing as that sounds-"

"We can snog."

"Now we're talking."


End file.
